The Grimm Potter
by Sovjetgamer
Summary: Harry is fed up with the wizarding world and decides to step through the veil. What follows is that he lands in the Grimm universe. Rated M for violence and sex. Harry/multi
1. Chapter 1

The Grimm Potter

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the universe of Harry potter and I don't own the Universe of Grimm (I wish I did though)**

He entered the death chamber. While thinking about his past. Long story short it was shit. He found out Dumbledore had manipulated him and those around him. He had made a list about those who had wronged him or had been wronged by Dumbledore.

_Ron Weasly: His best friend or so he thought. Turns out that Dumbledore paid him to be my friend to keep me from the "wrong pad". From my own vault too._

_Ginny Weasly: The woman he loved. It was all forced and fake. He had been given love potions with the help from her mother._

_Molly Weasly: She had created the love potion that Ginny had given to him._

_Hermione Granger: His true best friend. Dumbledore let her disappear during the winter break in our sixth year. We never found out what happened until the end of the war. Her memories wiped and send of to America._

_Neville Longbottom: Dumbledore revealed the location of his parents to Voldemort, indirectly dooming them to St. Mungo's for life._

_James and Lily potter: His parents. He had used compulsion charms to make him them chose Pettigrew as the secret keeper, while at the same time knowing that he was a death eater._

_Sirius Black: Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent, he cast the fidilius himself. So he threw him in Azkaban to get him away from me. Then he locked him up in Grimmauld place._

_Remus Lupin: The compulsion charms placed on my parents also made them trust him less. His own compulsion charms made him go away for a long time and when he was back, they made him never tell me something._

_Alastor Moody: He was locked inside his trunk for 8-9 months, while Dumbledore knew. Moody was supposed to be his best friend, plus he had control of the wards._

_The list probably goes longer, but these are the most important ones that I know of._

Harry had enough and after the death of Dumbledore and Voldemort he hoped the wizarding world would change, but no. The ministry remained much the same and the rich purebloods still had control over the ministry. So he decided, being master of death, to walk through the veil and see what happens. If he died he died, no big loss. He would be able to see his parents and the people he loved. If he didn't die, well that would be interesting. As he walked to the veil three unspeakables blocked his way, wands drawn.

"You're not allowed to be here, state your business", the one in front demanded

"I wish to walk through the veil", he simply said.

The left unspeakable scoffed: "Then you're a madman, there is no coming out of that thing."

"I know" he answered.

"We cannot allow that, we'll have to take you into custody", The front man stated.

They started to move forward. As he had his wand not out they didn't think he was a threat. Harry smirked, he didn't need a wand.

A nasty little surprise was that Dumbledore had his magical core bound. 75% of his magical power was bound. When the he discovered Hermione had disappeared, he had the largest bout of accidental magic ever. He had shattered Dumbledore's bindings. With his bindings removed, he had forcefully ejected the soul fragment of Voldemort. He also had changed a bit. With his full potential he had grown to 6'3'', his eyesight was fixed, no longer needing glasses, he had a lot of abs now, he had better control of his magic, his scar had faded (thank god for that) and last a bit embarrassing his "member" had grown from 6" inches (which is not that small to begin with) to a staggering 11". He was now magically stronger than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. He also had perfect wandless and soundless control over his magic.

Back to the death room. He just waved his hand and all three of the unspeakables were thrown to the side. He send stunners from three of his fingers witch connected with all three men.

After this little delay he walked to the veil.

Just as he was about to step through more people stormed in the room.

"Stop", The leader yelled.

He answered: "no." and stepped through.

He immediately felt immense pain in his head as he changed. He got two extra cones in each of his eyes, and the pain he got from his head shifting to fit these changes was unbearable. Then he went unconscious.

When he regained conscious he noticed he was in a very luxurious looking apartment and to be more exact the bedroom. He sat up and started searching for the door, not wanting to be here when the owner came in. One thing he noticed as he looked around that the owner must be very rich. Just as he found the door, it opened.

**A/N: This is my first story so help me out here. Also English is not my first language, I'm from Belgium so I speak Dutch. So sorry if I make stupid grammar mistakes.**

**Also comment who you think will enter and also tell me if you like this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for those who wanted to see the story continued. But I have decided to stop writing, at least for the near future. I am placing this story up for adoption. If you decide to continue this story, let me know


End file.
